


Covered, hugged

by Amilia_Farem



Series: Dream SMP Big Bang prompt fills [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilia_Farem/pseuds/Amilia_Farem
Summary: Week 1, Prompt 2: huggingNiki is lost in the fog, and it smells of scented candles and sunshine and light familiar perfume.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Series: Dream SMP Big Bang prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	Covered, hugged

Everything around the house is misty, some sort of fog covering every surface and shielding memories from being seen. But it’s a good kind of fog, Niki thinks – warm and heavy, like a soft blanket on a cold winter night, the one that smells of scented candles and sunshine and light familiar perfume.

Niki is drawing, she knows it for a fact – she’s holding a brush in her hand and dipping it into a bottle of berry paint. She tries to remember if someone gave it to her, but can’t quite grasp the name. She is grateful to them nonetheless. She moves the brush over the paper in a careful motion, and there’s nothing more joyful than seeing colors bloom out of blank nothingness, and Niki finds it relaxing to create. The colors she uses are bright and cheerful – oranges and yellows and friendly shades of reds, like a warm fire. Fires are beautiful, she thinks with a smile, and something bitter creeps out of the fog, the smell of ashes, of something burning heavily and sadness. Niki sniffs: she doesn’t remember baking anything so she shrugs and goes back to her task. She doesn’t think about the sadness.

It’s a great day, after all! She’s waiting for someone; waiting for Puffy, her amazing, gorgeous partner who should be here any minute now. Niki glances at the clock in anticipation: her eyes slide right off the clock’s display, not noticing any numbers, but she still knows the time has almost come, and so she abandons her painting and walks up to the door, playing with the edge of her sweater to try and manage her impatience. 

Suddenly, there it is: a knock. It’s a special knock, not in the pattern, but in its confidence and safety, in the way Niki doesn’t hesitate even for a second before opening the door. At the porch is Puffy.

The woman is wearing a huge grin on her face and a bouquet of freshly cut flowers. She smells like the fog all around the house, which is strange. But is it, really? Niki’s house must like Puffy too if they share the same smell. It’s a nice thought.

Puffy’s smile is contagious, and Niki feels the corners of her lips rise. Love splashes at the heels of her sneakers. 

”Welcome home,” she says, half-whisper half-shout, something so strong and yet so private rolled in two simple words. 

Puffy doesn’t answer; just keeps smiling and looking, and there’s so much of everyday adoration in that look that Niki doesn’t need anything else. She’s used to being silent when everyone speaks, so it’s nice to be silent with someone else who understands her silence better than any words she could utter at that moment.  
The hug comes crushing in, like a wave, like a storm. Love swallows her whole, from head to toe, and it’s hot like a forest fire and smells of ashes and of something burning heavily. She wraps her arms around Puffy and butts her head into her neck affectionately, Niki’s chin fitting perfectly into the creak of her shoulder. Puffy’s curls tickle her nose and cheeks, but she doesn’t have the urge to sneeze. She’s supposed to sneeze, but she doesn’t, and it distracts and unsettles, - such a little thing! – until she feels a kiss pressed against her temple. Niki melts into the embrace, and it’s just the right kind of strong. Puffy is a knight, after all, she’s supposed to be very strong, but she would never hurt Niki, and it’s the safe haven for both of them.

The mist shutters unexpectedly: it’s like jumping on a trampoline just to land in a pool of freezing water, happiness and delight changing right into dread. Niki looks out of the window, and it’s not right – too bright, and there are no ruins, and it’s all supposed to be ruined! It was what she wanted, was it not? Puffy squeezes her tighter in her arms. She’s saying something, but Niki is shivering, and she wants to tell Puffy to wait until she’s warm again. Her teeth chatter, she can’t say a word, it’s so so cold…

She wakes up.

She sees Ranboo standing near her, concern written all over his face, and Techno is holding a blanket and shifting awkwardly from one foot to another, and she hears Phil ask:

”Niki, you okay, mate?”

She feels a hand touch her forehead just to retreat immediately. 

”Shit, you’re like ice. Techno, give me the blanket.”

A dream. Just a dream. Niki repeats it to herself, both in hope and in despair as a heavy blanket falls over her shoulders. It’s not like the fog, it’s crushing and physical and doesn’t smell of anything but dust and disuse, but it grounds her. She breathes again. 

”You fell asleep during the meeting, we didn’t want to wake you, but then you started shivering really hard…” Ranboo explains in an apologetic tone.

”It’s okay, I’m fine now.” She tries to smile. Her teeth are chattering. “Thank you, really.”

She wants to clutch the blanket, but for that she has to stop clutching the remains and shards of the dream she’s just had. She looks around and sees everyone’s faces relax in relief. 

Love splashes at the heels of her sneakers.

The blanket on her shoulders reminds her, distinctly, of a warm hug.


End file.
